


Books and Coffee

by NeroClaudius (ItaruSimp)



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, OOC, Starbucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27464839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItaruSimp/pseuds/NeroClaudius
Summary: A Modern! AU where you take Gilgamesh to Starbucks and Barnes & Noble. Probably OOC.
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Caster/Reader
Kudos: 19





	Books and Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not satisfied with this and will probably rewrite it eventually but here. Also this is heavily inspired on my trauma of Barnes & Noble.

It was a lovely morning, you had nothing important to do so you asked Gilgamesh to go out with you. Normally, he probably would have told you no but since he had been spending more time with you lately, he sighed and gave in to your stupid date plan. 

Now here you are, walking close to the taller male, who refused to hold your hand when you asked, going to Starbucks with you. You rambled on about different things, different people, whatever was on your mind. You assumed he was listening quietly but then you realized he had his AirPods in and wasn’t even listening to you. He loved those AirPods of his, he could put them in and tell people ‘Sorry I can’t hear broke’ while browsing the internet for whatever luxury he could bid on that day. He enjoyed the internet, despite screaming at his golden iPad whenever something took too long to load, he liked to browse Wikipedia and learn about different things while also searching the sites of many jewelers and auction houses. (He refuses to go on eBay it’s a site for ‘Mongrel junk’) 

The rest of the walk was silent since he hadn’t been listening to you in the first place, luckily though he did take his AirPods out when you two arrived at Starbucks. It was one of those Starbucks attached to a Barnes & Noble so he could look around at some books if he wanted to, he enjoyed reading from what you had observed.

Right when he stepped inside he was already making remarks about how the place looked and what types of people were there, you sighed and just went to order your drink. You told him he wasn’t allowed to get anything until he tried your drink because you weren't going to waste your money buying him something he didn't like, he refuses to pay for you ever and usually won’t even pay for himself, his money is only for luxury, not necessities.   
  
You ordered a mocha frappe and after about 3 minutes the cashier handed you your drink, you took a sip and then handed it to Gilgamesh and told him to try it. He protested at first given you already took a sip of it but he took it from you eventually. Of course, he didn’t like it at all.   
  


“You think this tastes good?” He snarled at you, “This is horrible! This doesn’t even come a mile close to the greatest coffee beans in the world.”

You just sighed and took the drink from him, “I knew you wouldn’t like it, why do you think I didn’t buy you anything.” You spoke looking up at him, he glared at you and took your free hand in his own, surprising you for a moment.    
  
“What are you doing?” You asked him, he’s never held your hand and surely has never shown any sign of wanting to hold yours.   
  
“You said there was a bookstore, I don’t want you getting lost or running off somewhere.” He spoke, not looking at you and just dragging you along. The store was fairly large so you understood somewhat why he didn’t want you getting lost.

“I’m not a child, I’ll be fine on my own.” You pouted at him, which he released your hand from this act and told you go off on your own then. He looked around books about history and anything interesting or useful really. You had wandered off to go look around at whatever you could find, foreign languages, mangas, crime novels, etc.

While looking around you noticed a male a few times who seemed to have been looking at you from afar, while it wasn’t a big deal at first, it started to worry you when he wouldn’t stop appearing. Once the man realized you saw him he started walking towards you, which you took a few steps back before running off to go find Gilgamesh for protection.

You bumped into someone when you went to look behind you to see the man still following you, luckily the familiar voice that erupted from the figure you ran into eased you just a little.

“What do you think you’re doing mongrel?!” He partially yelled at you before realizing the expression you wore. Your panicked, anxious expression immediately worried him. He grabbed your hand again and asked you what was wrong and when you told him about the man he looked up and glared at the figure, who turned away and got away from them quickly. He refused to let go of your hand the rest of the time and made you stay near him. You felt a lot calmer with him being by your side, but you couldn’t help but feel flushed as well. It was awkward and embarrassing, having to run to him for help when you don’t even know what that person's intention was.

Eventually he took a few books with him and paid for them, surprisingly he paid for them himself instead of having you pay. He took the bag and drug you along with him to go leave.

“This is why I told you to stay with me in the first place you idiot.” He spoke harshly, but made his voice a bit softer near the end, you just stayed quiet though from the embarrassment.

“Are you going to say anything?”

“...Thank you.” Was all you could mumble out to him, but it seemed like enough to satisfy him.

Most of the walk was quiet, you were too afraid to say anything and he didn’t usually speak to you when you would walk together. Him holding your hand made it even more awkward to try and even speak.

“Bring me with you more often when you go out, I don’t want anything to happen to you” He suddenly said while tightening his grip on your hand. You looked up and nodded with a small smile, he gave a smirk of his own as a reply.

You didn’t mind if he went with you more often, it gave you more time to spend with him. Eventually he would warm up to you and like you the same way you liked him all this time.


End file.
